Always too Goode
by Bebe17
Summary: Cammie and Zach were best friends as kids. Then they had to leave each other bacause they both thought the other was a civillian. Then, years later, they meet again during a CovOps mission...
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: memories**

**I hope you guys like my story!**

**Cammie POV**

Eleven years ago

"Go AWAY Zach."

"You know you like me."

"Eww!" Bex and Liz chose that moment to break into the chant. "Cammie and Zaach sitting in a tree..." I covered my ears.

"Noo! If anything, he likes me. He doesn't seem to leave me alone." Zach stuck his tongue out.

"Girls are nasty. They're weak and they cry every time they get a boo-boo." I interrupted his ranting by slugging him in the gut.

"Apparently, not the girls you know."

Nine years ago

"I hate him!" I dropped my backpack on the floor. My mom rubbed my back.

"What did he do?" "We playing baseball..."

"Honey," my mom looked at me. "You can't get upset every time he beats you at something.

"I wouldn't be mad, except for that. He beats me EVERYTIME." I huffed.

"You shouldn't get mad at your friends so easily." Was Zach my friend? For some reason, I didn't know the answer. "One day, if you have to leave them or if you never see them again."

"Why would I have to leave them? You mean if we, like, move?" My mom, Rachel Morgan, took a deep breath.

"Cammie, I have something to tell you."

I sat on my bed later that day, thinking about all of the new information. My mom and dad were spies... Even so, "..." was what was running in a continuos loop through my head. Why did I care? He was annoying and arrogant. He was and would always be better than me at everything, no matter how hard I tried. It was disgusting how all of the girls in class had a crush on him. I'd be glad to get rid of him. Why did my chest feel so empty then? Somehow, that seemed to be the biggest question of the day.

Seven years ago

I huffed and puffed as she touched the tree. "You.. cheated." Zach was leaning against his trunk smiling.

"Nope. You're just slow." I gritted my teeth.

"Rematch." Zach smirked. "Gallagher Girl, we could race until the end of time and you still wouldn't win." "Come on, Zachy! Please." I knew how much he hated that nickname, which is exactly why I used it. I made a puppy face at him and he looked away. Hmmm. I wonder... "Please. " I whined again.

"You know I hate being called Zachy." But was barely a mumble. "Fine. 'll race again." I hugged him spontaneously. Where did that come from? Stranger was the fact that he hugged my back and ruffled my hair. It was only for a moment. Then he grimaced theatrically and ran down the hill yelling

"Come on! You wanted to race, didn't you?"

For a long time, all I would remember of that day was Zach beating me in a race and cheating when we did a rematch. Sometimes I would faintly remember a hug, but then dismiss it as my imagination. God help us the day Zach Goode decides to be nice to Cammie Morgan. At least, that's what I thought until that fateful Cov Ops mission.

**AN: So how was it? I would love reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2: Why Would i Miss You?

**Chapter 2: Why Would I Miss You?**

**Cammie POV**

I put the picture of my childhood rival and friend (I realized the second part just a few years ago) back in the cardboard box. "Watcha got there?" Liz discreetly tried to glance over my shoulder, but that meant she couldn't look at her feet. "Oopsy daisy!" she said as she tripped (on the flat ground) and the tiny box of cosmetics flew out of her hand. Macey, who I strongly suspect has a sixth sense that is beauty supplies, walked by at that exact moment and caught the airborne box.

"Geez Liz! That was shipped from Paris!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's totally okay. I'm sure they aren't hurt." Macey said even as she opened the box and checking each boar hair brush for damage.

"If you wanted to see it, I would've shown it to you." I took the picture back out and handed it to her. She giggled.

"I remember this. It was at Bex's 12th birthday were arguing with Bex for an hour before because Bex wanted you to wear your bikini. "

"Yup. It got violent real fast." The side of my mouth quirked up as I looked at the image again. I was standing in the center with Bex and Liz's arms around my shoulders. Zach was standing behind me with his chin resting on my shoulder. I was glaring at him while Bex and Liz were laughing. Bex had won the argument, so I was wearing my navy blue bikini. This picture was really important to me because it was the last photo taken before we came to Gallagher.

"Do you miss him?" Liz asked. I shrugged. Just then, Bex walked into the room holding a stack of boxes so high that we couldn't see the top of your head.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" she said, Setting down the boxes and joining us. Showed her the photo. Macey came and at next to us as well. Bex smiled. "That was the best party ever."

"Wow." Macey was scrutinizing the photo the way she would an outfit. "

"What?" we said in unison.

"That boy has got to be hawt now." I rolled my eyes, but not before I saw Liz and Bex exchange glances.

"How do you know?" She launched into a lecture describing the merits or his features like his cheekbones and jaw, which were very blurry in the photo.

She ended with, "And THAT is why."

"It doesn't matter. He's a civilian. It's not like I'm going to see him again." Liz and Bex hugged me.

"Oh sweetie," Liz's southern accent was very reassuring,"It's okay. I know you guys were close."

"No we weren't," I mumbled. Bex's eyes said, "Why are you lying to yourself?"."Okay, yeah we were close." I glanced up and saw one of the boxes. Aha! An escape route! "We should keep moving, we've got a lot more stuff. My friends stood up reluctantly. I resumed moving the boxes, trying to keep my mind away from a certain set of emerald eyes.

**AN: Now that I've given you the first two chapters, you need to press that little speech bubble and send me a message. I'm not going to update until I get some reviews. If you wanna read more... you know what you have to do…**


	3. Chapter 3: Only Her

**AN: I know you all probably want to throw stuff at me. I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy studying for the F-word of high school…..finals. Oh the horror! But you probably don't care about that. So, voila! Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Only her**

**Zach POV**

I tucked the photo, one of my most valued possessions, in my pocket. Today was a special day, though I doubted Cammie knew that. It was the anniversary of the day I met her. I don't remember it because we were still babies. My dad told me that I was always a grumpy baby. But apparently, when I saw Cammie, I stopped bawling and started smiling and gurgling. When we would have playmates (as babies, she couldn't stand me when she got older), we would always nap together and if my dad was to be believed, we held hands while we slept. Although maybe I shouldn't trust a man that walked out on us when I when I was twelve and left me to deal with my mother all by myself.

I wondered where Cammie was now. She was probably still in Nebraska doing normal girl things. Going to school, worrying about her grades, hanging out with friends, maybe a boyfriend...My chest tightened at the thought. I knew she would probably be the heartthrob of her school. Why wouldn't she be? She was strong, smart, and beautiful. Stop it Zach! I scolded myself. You have to forget her and focus on the mission. If you keep loving her, the COC will kidnap and torture her to get to you. Is that what you want? Jeez, my inner conscience was mean. But it got me back on track and I started paying more attention to my surroundings. A hot black haired girl was eating ice cream on a wooden bench. A couple was pushing a baby stroller into Gymboree. I had to take note of everything because Mr. Solomon hadn't told me what our mission was yet. All he had told us was to keep our eyes open. As I waited for an update, I wondered if I should talk to the black haired chick. Nothing to cheer a boy up like a good distraction. As I took my first steps toward her, Mr. Solomon's voice blared in my ear. "Now that you are all in position, we will begin our mission." He emphasized the last word for my benefit and I chuckled, walking away from the girl. Mr. Solomon sometimes visited Blackthone occasionally to assist us with our CovOps missions, which I was grateful for because the man was a genius. I'm not sure what he did the rest of the year, probably top-secret missions for the CIA or something. "Your job is to stop some skilled operatives from getting to their destination. They do not know you are trailing them. I must warn you not to underestimate them. They are some of the best in the field. Go to Abercrombie&Fitch and go into the third dressing room to your right. Swing the mirror open. Behind it is a secret compartment containing your covers and your subject's description. Good luck."

**AN: I know this is short! Please don't kill me! A lot of you have added this story to your favorites list, but not your alerts list. If you haven't realized yet, this story is not even close to being done. So if you don't add this story to your alerts, how will you know if Cammie ever meets Zach? Hmm? Oh yeah, one more thing…review! (Also, tell me if I have any spelling or grammar errors.) Thanks for reading **

**Anh**


	4. Chapter 4: Piece of Cake

**Disclaimer: I know I'm going to forget the disclaimer often, so here it is: I don't own the Gallagher Girls and I never will. There. Sear it into your memory.**

**Chapter 4: Piece of Cake**

**Zach POV**

Candy Speedman "Chameleon"

Description: black hair, green eyes, 5'4". Friends with Madison Ades and Bella Mill

Likes: playing with her cat Suzie, romantic comedies, partying, rap music

Dislikes: homework, Lisa Summers, avocados, action movies

Below that was a picture of Candy. It wasn't very clear because it was taken while she was walking. I realized with a shock that this was the girl on the bench. We had to track teenage girls? Mr. Solomon had said that our subjects were skilled operatives. Oh this was going to be a piece of cake.

**Cammie POV**

I glared at my cover, willing it to burst into flames. Who writes these things! This should've been Tina's cover, not mine. I groaned again and Bex looked at me quizzically. She read my file and giggled.

"Not funny, Bella."

"Not compared to Madison's." Macey handed me her cover, scowling.

"Likes Owl City, algebra, and nuclear physics. Dislikes shopping, parties, and Lisa Summers." Bex read, since I was too busy laughing. Macey gave us a death glare.

"Stop it! What if we're being tailed!" We sobered up when we realized that she was right. "Now, where are we supposed to meet?" I handed her the slip. I had already read it. It told us to be (American Eagle) by 12:24. "Sounds good."

"Do you see any cute boys looking at us?"she asked me, which is code for "Do you see any tails?" I laughed.

"Macey, every boy in the mall is checking you out." Okay, it wasn't every boy. Just every one that had seen us. Which is like 30 so far.

"You know what I mean." She scowled, but looked around to check.

She smiled suddenly. "Some of them look quite interested in you. Especially that really hot one near the bubblegum machine." I discreetly looked in one of the store windows and saw his reflection. She was right on both counts.

"He's all right." I shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Macey almost shrieked. "He's off the charts!" She cocked her head thoughtfully. "You're still not over Josh are you?" I sputtered indignantly. "Then prove it." I started to ask her what she meant when she grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the boy.

**AN: I know this is short. That's why I posted the next chapter as well. **


	5. Chapter 5: What were they thinking?

**AN: The chapter title is the little different than the one on the table of contents thingy because I had to shorten it so it would fit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For all of your with short term memory loss (like Dory from Finding Nemo), I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5: What was Joe thinking?/ What was Macey thinking?**

**Zach POV**

My eyes widened as Candie was dragged toward me. Candie was almost laying down; she was limp as her friend pulled her across the mall's road. (**You know, that little walkway in the middle of two rows of stores**). As soon as Candie was in front of me, her friend let go of her arm and ran away into the crowd. Candie mumbled something under her breath that sounded the B-word in Hebrew. Yes, holy languages have cuss words. I blinked and she straightened up, smiling. "Hi! I'm Candie!" she chirped, holding her hand out. I shook it, dazed by her sudden change of demeanor. "What's your name?"

"James," She beamed at me. _Wow, she's really pretty. Too bad she's an airhead._ I thought. _Time to bring on the charm. _I smirked at her and ran my hand through my hair. Candie actually swooned. "Where's a pretty girl like you heading to?" She giggled. "Um.. Express. But my friends are waiting for me so..." I gaped at how easy my mission was. Wow, what was Mr. Solomon thinking? This girl didn't seem like she could pass an algebra test, not to mention be a "skilled operative." "It looked like she was fine with you staying with me."

I hooked my arm through hers, offering no chance of escape. "It'll be fun." She glanced back hesitantly, then nodded, clinging to my arm like a lifeline. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Let me call them first." She let go for a moment to get her phone. As she bent over her purse, I thought I saw something silver in her ear. "Hey Maddie. Yeah I'm with him. Uh huh. Not al all," she glanced at me and blushed. "Definitely. So I'm going to meet you and Bella at Express, 'kay? Could you tell her for me? Love you too. Bye."

"I told you they'd be okay with it." She smiled on we walked to Express, arm in arm.

**Cammie POV**

James ran his hand through his-gorgeous, if I may say so-blonde hair. Candie swooned. (Cammie swooned a little too.) "Where's a pretty girl like you heading to?" Seriously? If he wanted me to fall for him, that so wasn't going to cut it. What was Macey thinking, leaving me with him? I hated cocky and vain boys.

Candie giggled. "Um.. Express. But my friends are waiting for me so..." Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to tell him my real destination."It looked like she was fine with you staying with me."He jabbed his finger in the direction Macey had walked away. He latched his arm onto mine before I could answer. It was light, but as strong as steel and I couldn't break away without him realizing I was abnormally strong. So I internally gritted my teeth and didn't object."Let me call them first." I released him to get my phone.

"Hey Maddie. "

"Are you still with that hottie?" I could imagine Macey devilish expression.

"Yeah I'm with him."

"Do you like him?" She needs to stop trying to hook me up. Just look at what happened LAST TIME.

"Not at all." I grinned. How could I? He's so cocky and pushy.

"You do admit he's hot right?" I glanced at James and my cheeks reddened.

"Definitely." Hey, I AM a teenage girl. "So I'm going to meet you and Bella at Express, 'kay? Could you tell her for me?"

"Aww, he could come to A&F with us." I ignored her. "Fine, fine. see you there. " she grumbled. "I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

"Love you too. Bye." I chuckled. I hung up.

"I told you they'd be okay with it." James remarked, smirking. I laughed. That was the greatest understatement in history.

**AN: I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You guys really made my day! I'm going to try to respond to every review from now on. If I missed you, I'm really sorry. PM me and I'll reply to your review. So, I'm going to be at my friend's house for a few days. But if I get enough reviews, I just might bring my USB along (which contains a few more completed chapters) and upload there….So click on that button!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cheshire Cat

**AN: Sorry I updated a lot later than I meant to. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 6: Cheshire Cat**

**Cammie POV**

I chatted incessantly while scanning for any tails. I talked about my cat Suzie, complained about homework, and gushed about how amazing Kelly Clarkson was. (SHE'S AWESOME!) James smiled politely and nodded at the appropriate times, but I could tell by his eyes that he was bored to death. I know because I get that same look whenever Liz starts to talk about computers, Bex about the new maneuver she learned that day, and Macey about what I should do to get radiant skin. Finally, we arrived at Express. I bit back a sigh of relief. It was exhausting being a bubblehead. How does Tina do it?

**Zach POV**

Oh thank god! I font think I can stand another minute of that girl. I can't believe I ever thought she was attractive. I mentally promised myself I would never hit on _those kinds_ of girls again. _Would you hit on the Cammie-type, then?_ My brain seriously needed to make up its mind. I sighed. It was a hopeless situation anyways. We would never see each other again. Plus, Cammie, who could do long division in kindergarten, hadn't even realized how in love with her I was. _It's probably for the better_, I thought. "What could've been" doesn't hurt as much as "what was." I belatedly realized that Candi was talking to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear that." I said.

"Oh that's ok! I was just saying it's nice to meet you, but I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye!" she waved spastically like she was trying to swat a fly. After she left, I casually leaned on a nearby column and whistled. Of course, I watched Candie from the corner of my eye. She ran into the store up to a brown haired girl. "Hey Bella."

"Hi. Are you ready to go shopping?" Candie flinched for a second. I thought her file said that she liked shopping.

"Of course! I'm always ready." Bella grinned and led her away from my view.

**Cammie POV**

"So.. Where are we going first?" I tried to mask my fear. Bex grinned like a feral cat. I gulped softly. "We're going to wait here for Madison." I sighed in relief. "Would you rather go shopping with me or _her_?"

"I love shopping either way." I said to stay true to my cover, but my voice cracked at the end. "See anyone worth mentioning?" That was our code for: "Did you see any tails?" She shook her head.

"But that guy over looked worth talking about." I blushed.

"He's hot, " I admitted, "but he's super cocky and I think he's probably a playboy."

"Those are the most fun." Macey said from behind us. I glared at her. She was going to pay in P&E tomorrow for leaving me with James. She backed away from my murderous look and batted her her eyelashes innocently. Ha! Macey McHenry innocent.

"Is that the look you use to get votes?" I snapped.

"Looks like _Candie_ is grumpy today."

"I'm so sorry Maddie! " She wanted me to be in character? Fine. I hugged her tightly, purposefully messing up her hair and wrinkling her blouse.

"It's okay." she replied in a very Maddie-like manner. I knew I would regret it later, but instant gratification still feels good. "Let's go shopping!" she sighed. I knew the inner Macey was jumping up and down in joy.

"Bella. Hey Bella." I snapped my fingers in front of her unfocused eyes. She blinked looked at me. "What is it?" I scanned the room. Was it a tail? She pointed to two guys who were standing by the jeans and looking like male models. Of course, one of them was James.

"Ooh." I giggled. I leaned toward her and whispered, "all yours." Bex grinned. She appraised them and winked at the other boy, who was blonde and muscular. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Bex giggled and sauntered up to him, dragging me along. Gotta love my friends.

**Zach POV**

Aww damn. Look who was here. I internally sighed as Candie and her friend-Bella, I think- walked up to us. Grant looked like a little kid in a toy store.

"Hey, what's your name?" Bella purred. Grant started drooling. I smacked him on the back so that the girls wouldn't see.

He straightened and muttered, "Alex."He gestured to me and said, "James." Bella introduced herself and Candie, who was looking away innocently.

"We've met." I smirked when Candie offered her hand. Bella grinned and Candie gulped. The red-haired girl expression was a mixture of curiosity and deviousness. I felt bad for her.

**Cammie POV **

Jame's friend was drooling at Bella before James discreetly pushed him. We wouldn't have seen it if we weren't spies, but well, we were. I noticed Bex struggling not to smile. The boy, whose name was Alex, introduced himself and James. Bex introduced herself and me. I nodded like I had never seen James before and prayed he would play along. When I held my hand out for a shake, he smirked and said, "We've met." Bex grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat and my throat went dry. I was sure to get a full-blown interrogation tonight, complete with mascara and hair curlers. Alex raised his eyebrows. Before any of us could say anything, Macey joined us. I have never been more grateful in my whole life. Not even when Liz finally figured out how to deactivate that bomb last year.

"Girls, we have to go. It's 12:20 already. We have 4 minutes to meet Mr. S." Our eyes widened.

**AN: Dun…dun..DUN. Did you like the tiny cliffie? Anyways, thanks for reading. Btw, I FINALLY updated my other story "The Boys are Back". Thanks for all of the support. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: What is your last name?

**Hi guys! So I decided to update as a little New Year's present for you all. It's not like there's anything else better to do. Our antenna isn't working so I can't watch Dick Clark's (l think that's his name) New Year Program like I usually do. Sigh. But you don't care about that, do you? Sigh. Fine. Here's the moment you've been waiting for…**

**Chapter 7: What's your last name?**

**Zach POV**

Mr. S? As in MR. SOLOMON! After they had left, Grant whispered, "We've got to follow them."

"I couldn't agree more."

"But first, we've got to find them." I cursed in Farsi as I realized they were nowhere to be seen. We scoured the whole store and couldn't find them. How'd they get away?" Grant fumed.

"They're spies. Good ones. "I replied quietly. Suddenly, I caught a flash of black hair entering Abercrombie&Fitch. I yanked Grant to his feet and mouthed "at four o'clock." He glanced in that direction and nodded. I bent down, pretending to text, so that they couldn't see my face. We walked in the midst of the crowd of shoppers until we reached the store. Then we nonchalantly turned and walked inside, still keeping our heads down.

**Cammie POV**

We walked around the store, sometimes stopping to look at a shirt or a pair of jeans. I noticed a man with thick reading glasses, a polo, and khakis standing in a corner. I smiled, went up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "We made it." I told Mr. Solomon. He raised his green-contact tinted eyes to mine.

"Not quite." He smiled. I spun around and saw the grinning faces of James and Alex.

**Zach POV**

I watched in amusement as Candie-if that was really her name- let out a long string of curses in Farsi. That was MY cussing language. I smiled. Bella, Madion, and another girl patted her on the back. "It's okay Cammie, you were bound to fail a CovOps assignment sooner or later." She has a spotless record like me. Well, used to. And then I realized.

"What's your last name?" I whispered Cammie looked taken aback.

"What?"

"What, Is. Your. Last. Name?" My clenched fists were shaking now.

Cammie glared at me. "Why should I tell you?" she retorted, eyes blazing. And that was when I knew that it was her. Cameron Morgan. I knew because it was the look she gave me every time I beat her at something. I looked at Joe Solomon, my mentor, the person I had trusted the most.

"You lied to me, Joe." He didn't meet my eyes. My chest felt hollow. Grant grasped my shoulder, but I shrugged his hand off. With one last look at my teacher and the girl I love, I ran out of the store. I faintly heard Joe Solomon calling my name.

**Cammie POV**

Damn. How could I have missed it? I had seen James in Express even after I had done my best to annoy him and make sure he wanted to be nowhere near me. I was sloppy and paid the price.

I said some words in Farsi that would've gotten me expelled in public school. Mr. Solomon and my friends looked shocked by my choice of words, but James just raised his eyebrow. I stifled the urge to punch him. Bex, Macey, and Liz enveloped me in a hug and patted my back. "It's okay Cammie, you were bound to fail a CovOps assignment sooner or later," Liz said in her Southern accent. I glanced at James to see if he was getting any satisfaction from my failure. Surprisingly, his eyes were wide, his jaw clenched, and he was standing as stiff as a board. "What's your last name?" he breathed. Um, random much?

"What?" I asked, even though I heard him perfectly well the first time.

"What is your last name?" he enunciated each word as if talking to a child. He was shking now. My confusion was immediately replaced by anger.

"Why should I tell you?" No operative gives their real name easily. I gave him a death glare. But he didn't back off. He just turned to Mr. Solomon, who strangely, wouldn't look at him.

"You lied to me, Joe." he said with an incredible amount of pain in his eyes. Mr. Solomon not only ignored James' (I'm pretty sure that's just a cover) use of his first name, but also didn't meet his eyes. I'm sure all of us girls were staring. Then "James" looked at me with a tender expression that took my breath away, before promptly sprinting out the door. There was a split second of silence before Mr. Solomon yelled, "Zach!"

**Zach POV**

I could hear Grant's heavy footsteps behind me. I lost him just a little bit later after a woman with a stroller blocked his path. I wandered aimlessly around, using every counter-surveillance technique in the book. I also observed. One of the displays in a shoe store featured two left shoes. There was a fern near GAP that needed watering. 32.7% of the people I saw had a watch...

This mental rambling was fairly successful at distracting me. It kept me from thinking about Cammie.

I was shaken out of my reverie when I bummed into someone. I automatically held my arms out to steady them. The next thing I knew, I was staring straight into a set of familiar blue eyes. Cammie had taken off her black wig and contacts. Her long dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. She was looking at me disapprovingly and her arms were crossed. I inhaled sharply. I had never imagined she would grow up this utterly gorgeous. _Good job, dumbass. There goes your chance of moving on. _

"Zachary Goode. We need to talk."

She started to drag me toward a little corner, but three voices hissed, "Where do you two think you're going?" Cammie's friends, who I just realized to be Bex, Liz, and Macey McHenry stood there.

"Hello _Rebecca._ Long time no see." I smirked at Bex who looked murderous. "Hi Liz." Liz waved back timidly. I've always liked that girl. "Macey McHenry." I regarded the infamous senator's daughter. She had ditched her blonde wig and looked hot in her natural straight black tresses. "Cammie and I were just going to go for a little stroll." I assumed my most innocent expression.

"No you're not." Joe Solomon stepped out from behind them. He looked tired and worn. "I know you have a lot of things you need to discuss, but you're going to have to wait until we get to Gallagher."

Cammie smirked-my smirk!-at my surprised expression. "You don't know about Gallagher Academy?" I started to object; of course I knew about it, it had been all over the news after Macey McHenry started attending. "Because I know ALL about Blackthorne. " she stated, the same way she would if she was talking about the weather. She added, "It's too bad their student list isn't as say to access as their firewall is to break." I felt my jaw dropping. I didn't stand there for long because just then Grant ran up to us, panting.

"Are you guys like, invisible or something? I looked for you everywhere." Noticing my shocked expression, he asked, "What did I miss?"

"We are going to a spy school for girls." I managed to choke out.

**AN: This year, I resolve to be a better updater. You should resolve to review every story you read. Seriously, you're reviews make my day. Considering I live on the West Coast, most of you have already had New Year's already, so you can make good on this resolution. And for all of those who have 15ish minutes left, you could always practice while you wait Probably not, because I'm probably the only person lame enough to be on fanfiction right now. Whatever. Ok…I'm gonna stop this insanely long AN now. Happy New Year's!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jaws

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: I have kept you guys waiting long enough. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Jaws**

**Cammie POV**

The car ride would've been completely silent if Grant, who was reading the Gallagher Academy student handbook, hadn't kept asking questions.

"Why do we have to go to a Culture Class?" "What do you mean, the students can't own firearms?" "Do you have, like food?" "Are spy girls hot?" This was followed by Bex pressing on his pressure point and knocking him out.

"Ms. Baxter! Gallagher Girls do not use violence to solve all of our problems!" However, my mom's tone lacked the necessary strictness. I knew Grant had been giving her a headache too.

Zach and I were sitting silently with Liz sandwiched between us. I don't know if he was looking at me, but my gaze didn't leave the van window the whole tension and awkwardness in the air was tangible. When we finally pulled up into the Gallagher garage, Liz immediately jumped up and opened the door wide. She ran out of the van and started jumping up and down thanking God in all the languages she knew (which, let me tell you, is a LOT). I stared at her.

"The tension was KILLING ME, Cam." I glanced at Bex and she smiled ruefully.

"It's true. It was like watching Jaws." Huh, I didn't know it was that bad.

"Well, uh.. I'll just let you two..." Mr. Solomon started, but then the other vans arrived, carrying the rest of the junior CovOps class. The van doors opened and girls spilled out. When they saw Zach and Grant (who was still unconscious, bless you Bex), they started giggling and whispering. Tina even had the nerve to wink at Zach. I felt a sudden surge of irritation. Huh, what was that about? I quickly resumed a neutral expression.

"Uh.. we better get to dinner." Mr. Solomon stammered. I was so weird seeing him nervous for the first time. At the mention of dinner, Grant's head snapped up.

"Did somebody say dinner?" Incredible. Just incredible. Grant noticed his surroundings. "Hey how'd I get out here? What's going on? But seriously, are we having dinner soon? Cuz I'm star.." Bex knocked him out again.

"Thanks Bex." She smiled at me. We walked up the hill together, with the boys trailing behind us.

Time Skip

**Zach POV**

Grant and I stood behind Gallagher's Grand Hall doors and waited for our cue. Grant was twiddling his thumbs and whistling "Don't Stop Believing". He's obsessed with Glee. for some reason. My phone beeped. Damn. 28 missed calls and 34 texts from Jonas and Nick.

**JONAS. STOP TRYING TO TRACK US. WE'RE IN A NO RADAR-ZONE RIGHT NOW. **I texted Jonas.

He replied immediately**. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? NICK SAID HE DIDN'T SEE YOU AFTER YOU WALKED INTO EXPRESS.I HACKED INTO EVERY GOVERNMENT DATABASE TO TRY TO FIND YOU GUYS! WHY ARE YOU IN A NO RADAR-ZONE ANYWAYS? WHERE IS MR. SOLOMON? HE NEVER CAME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? ARE YOU SAFE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? **He had a typing speed of 300 WPM as you can see.

**WHOA, GEEZ. CALM DOWN**. I replied hastily. **WE'RE FINE. WE'RE IN ROSEVILLE, VIRGINIA**

**YOUR OLD HOMETOWN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?** Just then, Grant nudged me and whispered, "Almost showtime." **ILL TALK TO YOU LATER JONAS**. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and straightened out my clothes. I ruffled my hair a little bit to give me a bad boy look. "Dude, are you sure you're not a girl?" my best friend retorted. I glared at him and started fixing his hair. He jumped backwards. "Whoa man. I like you, but I don't roll that way."

I punched him in the arm. "I'm not gay, dumbass. I'm smart. You, on the other hand, are about to walk into a room full of potentially hot spy girls looking like you just rolled down a hill." At the word "hot" Grant straightened up and stopped fidgeting. "There. They won't be able to resist us."

Grant raised his eyebrow. "Seems like the only girl you want to impress is doing very well at resisting you." My smirk faded. "She's cute. Maybe I'll..." He was interrupted by me slamming him against the wall.

"Stay away from Cammie. If you hurt her, I WILL kill you." I growled.

Grant raised his hands and grinned. "Whoa, buddy. I'm just kidding. I guess I was right about you liking her." I mutely let him go and turned away.

"I don't like her Grant." It was true. No matter how long we had been apart, I was still in LOVE with Cameron Morgan.

Grant was about to respond when we heard Mrs. Morgan's voice from the other side of the door. "Ladies, we have two special guests that will be staying at Gallagher. I expect you all to treat them with courtesy. Come on in." I pushed the doors open and was momentarily blinded by bright light. Inhaling, stepped into the room.

**Cammie POV**

There was gasping and swooning when Zach and Grant entered the room. Bex and I rolled our eyes in annoyance. Macey saw this and grinned. Why would she do that? Wait, she didn't think we were jealous, did she? Because I did not like Zach! The fact that he beat me _again_ must make it clear that I do not feel anything except hate towards that god...er boy. Macey interrupted my mental rambling by leaning over and whispering, "It's okay to like him, you know." I sputtered indignantly. Apparently, Zach heard us and he winked at me. I scanned the room and, sure enough, Tina Walters was staring at me with curiosity in our eyes. Fabulous. I would rather go blindfolded into a room full of armed mobsters than be questioned by her. Because those mobsters didn't have lessons on interrogation techniques and torture methods (most of which are banned by the UN) by Mr. Solomon. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**AN: I had been planning to update by the end of winter break, but school started and one thing led to the next... :( I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I accidentally deleted all of my iPad notes the other day (including Chapter 9). Thanks for all of your reviews and patience**


	9. Chapter 9: Homicidal Roommates

**AN: So..I'm not dead. I'm going to skip all of the excuses about school and homework so that you can get started on this chapter right away. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: You Gallagher girls (and possibly Blackthorne boys) are smart enough to know who owns what.**

**Chapter 9: Homicidal Roommates**

**Cammie POV **

I plopped on my bed, exhausted. Tina had attacked me the moment Zach had sat down and she hadn't stopped quizzing me until I pretended I had a stomachache and ran to my room.

"That's it. We've let you lay there for half an hour. You need to tell us how you feel about Zach." I hadn't even heard the girls come in. What was wrong with me?

"I don't wanna," I buried my head deeper into the pillows, "I'm tired. Can't I just go to sleep?"

"Bex, could you get me the supplies?" I could practically see Macey's grin. Bex went into the bathroom and came out forty three seconds later. She dumped a armful of what had to be beauty supplies on the bed. I willed myself not to look at them. Be strong, Cammie. Be strong.

"Now," Bex purred, brandishing a hair curler, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

**Rachel POV**

I was drinking a cup of coffee-admittedly the only thing I can "cook" without burning it or starting a fire- when the screaming started. I ran out into the hall towards the source of the commotion, eventually taking my heels off because while they are very useful for hiding weapons, they will not help a woman run at top speed across a marble floor. When I arrived at the room, I saw about fifteen girls crowded around the door. Cammie's room. My throat went dry.

"Move ladies," they immediately shuffled out if the way. Why would they stand out here instead of helping Cammie? They were all perfectly capable of kicking down the door. Was she being held hostage? I put my ear against the wood.

"Tell us!" That was Bex.

There was silence and then yelling and cussing. Where in the world did Cammie learn those words? Certainly not from me...oh. I was going to have a little talk with Zachary Goode.

"Cammie. Why are you making this so hard on yourself? All you have to do is tell us how you feel about Zach and Liz will put the eyeliner down," the senator's daughter said calmly. It kept shocking me how different her public face was from her actual personality. But we're spies. Having covers is what we do.

Now I had a little dilemma on my hands. As a headmistress, my duty would be to barge in, tell the girls to stop, take Cammie to the infirmary, and issue punishment. But as Cammie's mother, I wasn't so sure. She needed to vent eventually and I trusted Bex, Liz, and Macey not to permanently damage her. With my mind made up, I rummaged in the pocket of my coat (the secret one behind my neck of course) and took out a penny. I bent down, slid it under the door, and quickly stood up and walked away. After I had planted the bug, I walked into the East Wing where Zach and Grant were staying. I raised my hand to knock on the door when Zach said, "Who is it?" I smiled.

"This is Mrs. Morgan," He was at the door in three seconds.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan. What can I do for you?" He said politely. Yep. It was official, I liked him a lot more than Josh.

"We have a little situation,"

"What's wrong? Is Cammie okay? Is it the Circle? Is Cammie okay?" I smiled at his obvious concern for my daughter.

"Nothing is wrong Zach. Cammie is fine," he must have seen through my lie because he started gripping the doorframe, so tightly it started to splinter, "well, okay. She could be better. Just...come with me. I have something to show you,"

**Zach POV**

The worst thing in the world for a spy is not knowing what will happen next. Throw us in a bunker full of arms dealers with guns. If we know they're there, we will be able to prepare, both physically and mentally. We can create covers, back-up plans, and escape routes. An unprepared spy is as good as dead. So it was no wonder my stomach was fluttering as I walked to Mrs. Morgan's office. Zach Goode nervous? If the girl you loved was potentially in danger from your own mother, you would be jittery too.

When she opened the door, my eyes bugged out. Even though Blackthorne wasn't really a military school, neatness and punctuality were expected of all of the students. So our rooms always looked like they belonged in a hospital.

But Mrs. Morgan's office was even worse. The desk and plaque looked like they were professionally polished every day. There wasn't a stray piece of paper anywhere. Everything was so perfect it looked unnatural. Even the sunflowers in the corner looked to fresh and straight to be real.

Mrs. Morgan walked over to the vase and ran her hand along it's inner rim. There was a click and the milky white porcelain of the vase flickered. A few seconds later an image from a video feed appeared. I whistled in appreciation. Cammie was lying on a bed facedown. She was surrounded by three girls, who were all holding beauty supplies for some reason. Their backs were facing me, but I guessed they were Macey, Bex, and Liz.

"Tell us Cammie." Bex growled.

"No!" My girl mumbled into the covers.

"Liz, hand me the eyeliner." I'm just going to say that after about two more minutes of watching the feed, I vowed I would never step into the makeup section of Macey's again. I was halfway to the door to save Cammie from her homicidal roommates when Mrs. Morgan said, "Don't go yet."

Was she insane? Even my mom wouldn't watch me get tortured. "I can't believe you." I snarled.

"Bex and Liz would never really hurt Cammie. You know they would give up their lives for her."

"I used to think my mom was good too. So I'm sorry if I have a trust problem." Mrs. Morgan just looked at me sadly. I turned away, not wanting her pity.

"Fine! I'll tell you how I feel about Zach!" I froze, and hesitantly looked at the vase again.

"Okay. Question one... Liz are you typing this down?" The petite blond quickly retrieved her purple Mac.

"Ready." She and Jonas would make a cute couple.

"All right. Question one: on a scale of one ten, how hot is Zachary..."

"Joseph," Liz piped up. How the heck did she find my middle name? I wasn't listed in any databases that I knew of.

"Zachary _Joseph_ Goode is?" Cammie stared at The senators daughter.

"Out of all the questions you could ask me, _that's_ the one you choose?" I was thinking the same thing, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious. Macey ignored her and just brandished her curling iron again. "fwntfn," Cammie muttered.

"What was that?"

"Fifteen! Happy?" I sure was. I think I failed to hide a satisfied smirk because Mrs. Morgan rolled her eyes at me.

The girls grinned. "Question two: do you like him?"

"He's my best friend," Cammie replied in a duh tone, "no offense Bex." The British girl smiled and shrugged.

"You know what I mean _Morgan_." Macey growled. Wow, was this really America's golden daughter.

"I'm afraid I don't _McHenry_. Could you tell me?" Cammie shot back. That's my girl, full of spunk.

"I think she's asking if you.. _like_ like Zach," Liz added unhelpfully. Poor innocent Liz.

"I don't know!" Cammie groaned. "He's just so annoying and cocky and...ugh!" That's because I'm so Goode, I thought to myself. "Besides, it's not like Bex doesn't like Grant."

"Don't change the subject!" Bex yelled blushing. Haha looks like Grant is getting his Christmas list checked off this year.

"She's right, don't change the subject," Bex grinned. Macey looked at Bex pointedly, "but we _will_ talk about Bex later."Bex shivered and Cammie shot her a triumphant smirk...hey that was _my _smirk! Her face suddenly fell.

"Besides, it's not like anything will happen between us," she said sadly. Did she want something to happen between us?

"Are you kidding! He's crazy about you!" Was I that obvious? Cammie shook her head. I gritted my teeth.

"Even if is, which he _isn't_ I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. We all know how well it went with..Josh." The girls all dropped their weapons and hugged Cammie. So she had replaced me. I silently turned and left.

"Zach!" I faintly heard Mrs. Morgan call. I kept walking. I had heard enough.

**AN: So there it is! One of the longest chapters I've ever written! I know the writing itself wasn't that good. I had already typed it up on my iPad but I accidentally erased the whole thing and had to write it again. I tried my best to make it this chapter as good as the original. Anyways, please review if you have suggestions (I have no idea what will happen in the next chapter), questions, if you're bored..you get the idea :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I try to respond to every single one, but I'm sorry if I missed you. I would also love it if in your review you included where you're from-either your country or state-if you are comfortable. I just thought that might be interesting.**

**Until next time, (whenever that may be)**

**Anh**


	10. Chapter 10: EyeMurder

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay. I deleted this chapter by accident (you'd think I would've learned the first time). But I finally finished it! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

**Chapter 10: Eye-murder**

**Cammie POV**

You would think best friends would let you sleep in after you've had a particularly long, confusing, and painful night. Apparently, this doesn't apply to my best friends because I was woken up at five-fricking- thirty!

"What the he...ck you guys? It's two hours, twenty nine minutes and...forty three, forty two, forty one seconds until breakfast!" Liz smiled gratefully at my attempt at not cussing. I pulled the covers over my head.

Macey and Bex ran to my bedside. They started pulling my legs and I grabbed onto the headboard just in time.

"We need to get you ready!" Macey rolled her eyes like it was painfully obvious.

"What for? And why would that take over two hours?"

"You know what. Or more exactly, who. Liz, come over here and help me with her legs. Macey, could you try to pry her fingers off?" I sighed. I had hoped that would've let the Zach situation go by now. Obviously, I should've known better.

Eventually, my aching fingers unclamped and the girls dragged me off the bed. I huffed while Macey tried to tame my crow's nest and Bex applied foundation, but didn't protest any further,

"See how much easier it is when you cooperate?" Macey cooed.

They must've been doing bridal makeup or something because it took two hours! The moment they finished, mock clasped my hands together and yelled, "Hallelujah!" Macey rolled her eyes. Thinking of weddings made me think of Zach for some reason. Suddenly, I wasn't so happy anymore.

"So what should we do now? We still have like half an hour," Bex laid down on her stomach and crossed and uncrossed her legs in the air..

"Research," Liz popped open her computer and started typing. Seven minutes later, she leaned back and sighed. " He's not in any databases! Not even the really secret ones," We raised our eyebrows, but didn't ask exactly _how_ secret. Liz saw our expressions and shook her head, "You don't want to know," And once again, we were reminded who was the most dangerous out of all of us.

"So...Bex," I drawled. One of a spy's most crucial skills is seizing an opportunity. "A little birdie told me that you had your eye on one of the Blackthorne boys," I smirked. Oh great, it seemed like all of Zach's influence on me had resurfaced the moment I saw him again. Bex glared at me. Man, if looks could kill...

"Liz open up another file. Same format as Zammie's," Macey instructed coolly.

"Seriously Macey? A couple name?"

"It's going to happen sooner than you think," Bex sang, "you know you looove him,"

"This is about Brant, not Zach and I," I grinned, catching on to her plan to change the subject. Bex eye-murdered me again.

"She's right, Bex. No stalling," I smiled gratefully at Macey, but she just raised her eyebrow at me, which meant she was nowhere near done with me yet.

"Question number one: on a scale of one to ten, how hot is Grantary Newman?"

Bex bit her lip and blushed, totally not looking like the tough, kickass spy in training she is. "Fifteen," she sighed dreamily. Now that is a look I never thought I would see from Bex unless it was caused by thinking about incapacitating grown men.

"Psh. Zach is way hotter than Grant," I mumbled. But they heard me, of course.

"Would you like to repeat that Cammie?"

"mphnmmphmhm,"

"What was that?"

"Fine! I said I think Zach is way hotter than Grant. Happy?" I practically yelled.

"Why, yes I am," said a familiar voice from behind me.

**AN: Poor Cammie! Thanks for being patient with me and sticking with the story. Thank you also for all of my lovely reviewers. PM me if I didn't reply to your review (I try my best). I've already written and saved the next two chapters of this story so hopefully you won't have to wait so long for them. Read on!**


	11. Chapter 11: Exploding Twinkies

**AN: You guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls!**

**Chapter 11: Exploding Twinkies**

**Zach POV**

Wohoo! I felt like dancing in circles except that would look unattractive and unmannly. Cammie must have seen my expression because she laughed.

"Prince Phillip," she choked out while clutching her stomach. I scowled. Did she have to keep reminding me of that? When we were in third grade, our class hosted a production of Sleeping Beauty. I was the only boy who auditioned for the role of Prince Phillip; the other boys were fighting each other for the part of the dragon. It wasn't as if I didn't want to be a fire breathing demon. No, I wanted to be Prince Phillip because it would allow me to kiss the little girl who was auditioning for Aurora. Yes, I knew I loved her back then. When Cammie and I both got the parts we wanted, I had been so damn happy. But since all of my friends were watching, I had to contain my grin, smirk, and act nonchalant. Later, Cammie told me that I had totally failed and had ended up looking constipated. I guess I had the same expression now.

Bex and Liz simultaneously gasped with recognition and then joined Cammie in doubling over and guffawing. Both of them, had been there. Liz was the blue fairy and Bex was Maleficent. I used to think Bex couldn't get any scarier until I saw her dressed as a sadistic fairy in black. Even at age nine, she could've probably made even the toughest COC member wince.

"Shut up guys." I mumbled. Macey looked annoyed to be out of the loop. Cammie came up to me and patted my cheek. The friendly touch had heat coursing through my veins. I went through the checklist. Maintain normal breathing rate, pulse and heartbeat. Do not let body temperature rise noticeably. Do not perspirate. Easier said than done.

"Poor boy. Cammie cooed, " are you lonely because there's no pwincess to rescue?" Time to turn the tables. I rested under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking straight into my eyes.

"You never needed any saving. That was just an excuse," her eyes widened and her breath caught at my sincerity. Emerald and sapphire orbs stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. My girl gasped again when she realized how close we were. That was one of my favorite things about Cammie. No matter how brilliant of a spy she and I were, we could never hide from each other. In the years apart from her, I had built so many walls around me. One the day I left, one the day I saw my mother shoot a CIA agent, one when she made me shoot my first CIA agent..but the moment I saw Cammie again, my walls started tumbling down. And it was terrifying.

A loud bang sounded near the doorway and I instinctively wrapped my arms around Cammie and turned so my back was facing the intruder. The girls awwed and I let go of her and we both cleared our throats awkwardly. I got into my fighting stance, but it was just a grinning Grant.

"Hi guys! You gotta... oh did I interrupt something?"

Cammie said no while her roomates said yes.

"Well...uh, ok," Grant rubbed the back of his neck, clearly confused.

"Why are you here Grant?" Bex whispered, blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah!" His face broke into a wide grin. "You guys have to come to the Grand Hall with me. It's awesome!"

"What do you mean?" Grant's surprises were rarely ever good.

"Don't worry Zach. There will be no more exploding Twinkies," I grimaced.

"You promised never to speak of it,"

"Seriously guys! Let's go!" We all nodded and followed him.

As we were going through the doorway, I heard Cammie say, "so Grant. Tell me about the exploding Twinkies,"

**AN: Haha that was fun! I love writing Zammie and awkward Grant. Okay, I know some of you are going to ask about the back-story behind the exploding Twinkies. To tell you the truth, I have no idea. It just came to me while I was writing (yeah I know I'm weird). So if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Or just review anyways. **

**Thanks!**

**Anh**


	12. Chapter 12: Feel at Home

**Chapter 12: Feel at Home**

**Cammie POV **

The moment I walked into the Grand Hall, I groaned. Standing in the front of the room was a group of eighteen Blackthorne Boys. I was sure they were Blackthorne Boys because there were little pins on their lapels and because if they were any other kind of boys, they would be in a headlock with Gallagher Girls forcing memory tea down their throats.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce the boys from Blackthorne Academy. We had been planning an exchange in the spring, but since the unexpected arrival of Zachary Goode and Grantary Newman, whom I'm sure you've met, we decided to move up the date. Now, I want you ladies to treat the boys with respect and hospitality," I saw some of the girls nudge each other at this.

It could've been my imagination, but I swear I heard Tina Walters whisper, "I would loove to make Zach feel at home," I tensed, but then relaxed. I had no say in who he dated. It's not like we're still best friends or anything.

I looked over around the room, amazed by the varying emotions. Most of the girls looked like they had just won a million bucks. My mom was and all of the other faculty were smiling. Mr. Solomon was smirking. Did he teach Zach that? Because if he did, I would disown him as my godfather. Zach and Grant were grinning. Zach should smile more often. It makes him look h...never mind. Some of the Blackthorne boys were smiling back at Zach and some looked like they were analyzing us girls. Whatever they assumed, they were probably dead wrong. Macey looked bored and didn't even give the boys a glance before filing her nails.

Bex, who was standing next to me, whispered, "We still outnumber them. I'll take center, you take left, Mace will take right, and Liz will reload our bazookas. They won't stand a chance," I love that girl. "Hey speaking of Liz, what's wrong with her?"

I turned and saw Liz looked like a kid in a candy shop, with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"I thought we taught you better than that," I teased.

She jolted, finally realizing where she was.

"No, it's not that," she mumbled, "It's just, that's Jonas Anderson!" She said the name like it was self explanatory.

She sighed at our blank expressions. "He was nominated for the Fieldstein Award and received special recognition from the president for his work in the field of nuclear physics. He wrote Modern Theories of Molecular Biology," Haha that was the book Liz slept with under her pillow.

"Er, that's great for him," Bex patted Liz's shoulder awkwardly, "Which one is he?" Liz blushed and pointed to a cute curly headed boy near the back. He was wearing thick glasses, but somehow he pulled it off.

"Come on, let's go say hi!" We dragged her towards Jonas. I should've felt bad since I hadn't enjoyed Macey dragging me to Zach at the mall, but Liz actually liked Jonas no matter how much she denied it.

"Oh Liz! There you are!" Zach came up to us, "I was going to introduce you to my friend Jonas," Liz's eyes got wide and Bex laughed.

"One step ahead of you Goode," I ruffled his hair.

"Great minds think alike, Morgan,"

"This flirting is cute and all, but I think Liz wants to meet Jonas sometime today," We looked away from each other quickly.

"Jonas! C'mere!" Jonas walked over to us blushing. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey Zach. So this is where you were," Jonas gazed around, obviously impressed by the architecture. His eyes met mine and he grinned. "Ah...the famous Cammie. She's so much prettier in real life," Zach whacked him on the back and he groaned. Liz glanced at me and I shrugged. I had never seen him in my life that I remembered. And I have a pretty good memory.

"Jonas, I'd like you to meet Liz Sutton. She's Cammie's roomate and we were all friends as kids,"

Jonas blushed. "Hey Liz. I liked your project at the exhibition last year,"

She blushed, "Yours was better," Aww nerd love!

All around us, Gallagher Girls were flipping hair and Blackthorne Boys were delivering cheesy pick up lines. Kill me now.

"Goode!" An extremely handsome black haired boy sauntered up to us and he and Zach manhugged.

"Guys, this is Nick Cross. He's our roomate," Seriously? What are the odds of the four hottest boys at Blackthorne being roommates? I would ask Liz to calculate it later. Grant arrived and he and Nick clapped each other on the back.

"Where's Macey?" I asked.

Zach, Grant, and Bex shrugged.

"Wait, Macey McHenry is a spy?" Nick yelled.

"Yes I am. Got a problem with that?" The senator's daughter answered from behind me, making all of us jump despite our spy reflexes. She flipped her hair-in the badass way, not the flirty way-and glared at Nck. "Just because I'm a senator's daughter automatically means I can't be a spy? Or is it because I'm a girl? Because your status doesn't seem to be stopping you, Nicholas," she spat.

"No, Macey. You know what? Just forget it," Nick met her eyes coolly. I had to give him credit-not everyone can withstand Macey's death glares. I was burning to know what the history behind them was, but that would have to wait because just then the bell rang.

"I'm assuming you guys are taking classes with us?" The boys nodded. "Okay. Zach, give me your schedule," He raised his eyebrows. Oh yea. Zach and I were so eerily alike that we had taken every single class together as kids. "Never mind,"

"Is Macey attending all of your classes?" Nick asked.

"Yes, except for science,"

"She does P&E. and CovOps with you? She isn't excused from those?" Bex and I burst out laughing.

"Have you seen her in action?" Bex asked she had composed herself. Nock shook his head. "Well you're in for a treat,"

"Speaking of which, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Boys, follow us. You're in Gallagher territory now."

**AN: Two quick things: I love you guys and reviews are greatly appreciate and will make me love you more *hint hint***


	13. Chapter 13: The Best Friend Zone

**AN: Soo.. yeah it's been a long time. I know I said I was going to update sooner once I got out of school, but my parents and I went on an unscheduled one-week trip to L.A. When I got back, I was going to post chapter 13, but I felt like I should rewrite it because the original chapter wasn't that great and I would feel awful giving you guys a bad chapter after you've all waited so long.**

**Chapter 13: The Best Friend Zone**

**Cammie POV**

We walked to COW in silence. The boys kept glancing around, seeming to marvel at the architecture. I wondered what Blackthorne was like. Bex and Liz, on the other hand, kept sneaking glances at Macey. Apparently, they weren't quite sneaky enough because Macey eventually hissed, "Would you stop looking at me like that?" I just patted her shoulder. I know how it feels to be interrogated over a boy (ironically, Macey was the main interrogator last night). She shot me a grateful look. I took her hand and tapped Do you want to tell me about it? "It" was obviously her and Nick's history. Not now, she tapped back. I could respect that. Walking next to Zach made me feel like we were both little kids, following each other everywhere. I clutched his arm, but instead, he snaked his arm around my waist, and we walked like a couple to class.

When we got to COW, Zach opened the door for us. I raised my eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with Zachary Goode?" Grant and Nick snickered and Macey shot me a coy look.

"He's the same guy, but I know what happened to him. Zach's in...oomph," Grant's sentence ended abruptly when Zach elbowed him in the gut. I brushed it off; Zach and I had been teased about being a couple lots of times. Besides, Zach definitely does not see me like that and I cannot handle another relationship right now.

"I know him to well to fall for his gentlemanly act," I smiled.

"People change," Zach shot back.

"Yes, they do," Zach winced at that for some reason.

"Come on, are we going to go in sometime today?" Grant whined. I realized that we were still standing in front of the door.

"At least this one doesn't even try to act like a gentleman," Bex chuckled, pointing to her crush. We all laughed.

All eyes were on us as we entered the room. Okay, more like on the boys. Bex scooted closer to Grant, who grinned widely. It was pretty obvious Liz and Jonas were perfect for each other, so no girls were really ogling him. The stares were mostly directed towards Zach and Nick. I felt someone take my hand and looked up to see Zach smiling at me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear in a barely audible voice, using his hand to cover his lips from view (of course Gallagher Girls can lip read!) "Don't worry, I'm just doing this so they'll leave me alone," My heart sank a little for some reason.

"Find someone else to be your decoy!" I replied as quietly.

"I wouldn't want to risk them falling madly in love with me, would I?" He winked, "You know me and all my gross habits so well, you're pretty much immune," I grinned despite myself, but a small part of my brain was telling me that Zach was dead wrong.

"I think I'm going to become a nun. Love has not been working out for me recently," Zach's face darkened.

"I know," he muttered. Did he know about Josh? How could he?

"Zachary Joseph Goode, have you been keeping tabs on me?" It was nice to know he cared, but on the other hand, I was completely capable of taking care of myself.

"Cammie, if I had, don't you think I would've seen you before yesterday? I thought you were a civilian, remember? And besides, I doubt God himself could find you if you wanted to hide,"

You're wrong, I thought, you've always been able to see me.

* After class since I don't want to talk about COW*

As I was packing up, Tina tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Cammie. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, hold on a second." Packing actually took 13.8 seconds. "What's up?"

"Um," Tina glanced around the classroom anxiously.

"Oh, follow me," We headed out before everyone else so the classrooms were still empty when we exited.

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just come right out with it. Are you and Zach an item?"

"An item? As in...dating?" I asked perplexed. Tina nodded. "No, why would you think that?" She just looked at me and raised one eyebrow (it's way harder than it looks). I am fluent in sign language and know the thirteen body signals to tell if someone is lying, but really could not figure out what that simple gesture meant. "Seriously, what?"

"Never mind!" She sighed like she was exhausted. "So you aren't dating him," I nodded. "Would you be okay if he dated other girls?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tina sighed again and rubbed her temples, "What?" I yelled in frustration.

"Cammie? Are you all right?" Zach's voice was coming from far behind us.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks Cammie," Tina said hurriedly. She turned around to go find her friends while I just stood there in utter confusion.

"What's wrong? Was she mean to you?" Zach ran up to me.

"No, no, it's fine." I brushed him off. Zach's brow was still furrowed. "Really, Zach, it's nothing," I turned around and yelled to Tina's retreating back, "Whatever you think, Tina, you're wrong!" She just raised her hand and made a dismissive gesture.

Just then, we reached Madame Dabney's classroom. Zach opened the door for me, and i unwillingly blushed.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," Madame Dabney smiled as we entered, Bex, Macey, Liz, and the three boys trailing after us. When we were all seated, she said, "today, we will be studying the art of...the dance!" All of the people in the classroom, except for Macey and I, looked like kids in a candy shop. The boys offered giggling girls their arm. The remaining Gallagher girls sulked because they would have to dance with each other.

"Come on Cammie," I looked up to see Zach smiling and extending his hand towards me. Yes, not smirking, smiling. I momentarily speechless. Then I gave him a grin of my own.

"Sure Blackthorne Boy," Bex was dancing with a goofy smiling Grant. Liz and Jonas were partners and both were blushing . Macey was being surrounded by boys, but suddenly the crowd parted revealing a smirking Nick. "Do all the Blackthorne Boys smirk?" I whispered, not taking my eyes off the scene. I felt him shrug. By this time, everyone was looking at Nick and Macey.

Nick swept into a surprisingly fluid bow. "May I have this dance, Macey?"

"Hell n.."

"Miss McHenry! That was highly rude of you. Accept Mr. Cross' kind offer," Madame Dabney scolded. Poor Macey, spy professors hear everything. Macey's eyes narrowed, but then she smiled dazzlingly.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Cross," Zach and I winced. Her smile might belong on the cover of Vogue, but her eyes could make hell freeze over.

"Ouch, last name basis, that's got to hurt," he joked as we started dancing.

"I have to give him credit, not many people can withstand the death glare,"

"So, what was Tina talking to you about," I felt annoyed that Zach remembered her name. Bad Cammie!

"None of your business, Goode," He briefly let go of me to feign injury.

'Oh you wound me, Miss Morgan." We both chuckled.

"Like your ego can be damaged," I retorted. Zach nodded in defeat. He pulled me closer.

"Well, it looks like you two are having fun," Grant said nearby. There was a smack as Bex hit him. I turned to glare at him and he just shrugged.

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact. I am enjoying a dance with my best friend-no offense, Bex." Grant laughed.

"The best friend zone. That's gotta sting," Zach glared at him. Just then, Madame Dabney came along.

"Ladies, gentlemen. Look at your partners while dancing," We turned to our partners again.

"Don't worry, Cammie. They'll stop with the jokes soon enough," Zach whispered.

"I know. I'm not worried. As soon as they realize we'll never be a couple, they'll let it go," I thought I saw him wince.

"Yeah..." His smile seemed a little off. Just then the bell rang.

"Thanks for being my partner Zach. Just like old times," I gave him a quick hug."Aren't you coming?"

"In a little bit. You go ahead," He seemed to be deep in thought.

**Zach POV**

As soon as she was out of earshot, I sighed. Stupid friend-zone.

Grant came up behind me and clapped me on the shoulder, "Dude, you've got it baaad,"

"Yeah. Trust me, I know,"

**AN: Didya like it? Didya? Frankly, I really don't deserve any readers because I made you guys wait so long, but I'm grateful for anyone who has been patient and is still reading this. Also, I try to reply to every single review, but last chapter, I think I missed one or two of you, and I'm really sorry.**

**Love,**

**Anh**


	14. Chapter 14:ClichéFlashbacksZachsHotness

**AN: Thank you for all of your love and reviews. Cammie is a little OOC in this chapter, but I think this is a reasonable action if your best friend is acting incredibly immature. Confused? Read on and you'll understand. And this is a long chapter for me (at least it felt like it). **

**Chapter 14: Cliché Flashbacks and Zach's Hotness**

**Cammie POV**

There are many kinds of excitement. One common among teenagers is the hormone-ridden one which the whole of Gallagher Academy had experienced today with the arrival of the boys. But probably the most intense kind of excitement is anticipation. The thrill of not knowing what will come next, but knowing that it will be great. This was the exact emotion that Joe Solomon's sophomore CoveOps class felt as he led them out the doors of the academy and into the big vans. Oh and Dr. Steve.

It wasn't even a minute after departure that he started talking. "I say, Mr. Solomon, you've done an excellent job with these young ladies. Just excellent," My. Solomon just nodded slightly to show he heard. When no one commented, Dr. Steve tried again, "You ladies need to pay attention to this man. He's a living legend,"

"Just as long as they remember the most important part of that is the living,"

"Such excellent girls. Excellent,"

"Hey, what about us Blackthorne Boys?" Grant asked from behind me, "we're pretty great too,"

"Bex," I called over my shoulder. There was a smack, some muttering, and a chorus of "thank you, Bex"s.

"Well, you ladies may not know this, but your Mr. Solomon here is a Blackthorne alumni as well," Dr. Smith boasted. I agreed, any school would be proud to have Mr. Solomon as a graduate. My roommates and I already knew this of course, but there was a lot of excitement from the other girls. "Oh, while we're here Mr. Solomon, I would like to introduce you to Zachary Goode, one of the top students of his year at Blackthorne," Great, as if that boy needed a bigger head.

"Of course he's at the top," I muttered. Zach smirked.

"We've met," Mr. Solomon said after clearing his throat. Was it just me, or was Joeseph Solomon nervous?

"Damn right we have," Zach whispered angrily. I glared at him. I knew he was mad at Mr. Solomon for lying to him-heck I was as well-but there was no need to be rude.

"That's wonderful!" Apparently Dr. Steve was oblivious to the waves of tension radiating off of the two, "He's a wonderful spy. You would do well to follow in his footsteps, Mr. Goode,"

"Yeah, sure," Zach looked down, jaw clenched. "I'll make sure to get my best friend killed and lie to everyone I meet," Okay, enough was enough.

"Zachary Joeseph Goode. You stop it right now. I get that you're pissed at Mr. Solomon for lying to you. Hell, I am too," I looked at my godfather, who wouldn't meet my eyes, "but you're being obnoxious. You are a sixteen year old giving the silent treatment to the man you were named after and raised us because are dads weren't there. So grow up for once!" Zach just stared at me openmouthed. "And don't you ever talk about my dad like that," I turned to Mr. Solomon, "And you. You are going to explain why you and my mom lied to Zach and I for all these years. You wanna be my godfather? Start acting like it," I finished with a huff, tears prickling at the edge of my eyes.

The rest of the car ride was dead silent. I could feel Bex and Macey looking at me worriedly and Mr. Solomon **not** looking at me at all. Zach was ashamed, the other girls and boys were silently confused, and Dr. Steve was, well, Dr. Steve.

"All right ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Solomon said quietly when we had reached our destination, which was downtown Roseville, "your mission today is simple. Observe everything around you. In particular, we will be working on our brush passes. Who can define a brush pass? Ms. McHenry,"

"A brush pass is the act of covertly passing an object between two agents," Mr. Solomon handed out quarters, Comms Units, and pins (which were also cameras). "You will be partnering up. Practice passing the quarter back and forth discretely. Good luck,"

The van doors opened and we slid out. Zach grabbed my hand and I smiled up at him. Bex and Grant partnered up again. Macey was walking away from Nick towards Mary, another girl in our class. "Hey, Mary, can I be your partner?"

"Uh, what about..?" Mary gestured to Nick who looked annoyed.

Macey began to speak when Mr. Solomon said, "Ms. McHenry, I believe you already have a partner,"

The senator's daughter muttered something that sounded like, "Cammie, I hate your godfather,"

"Come on Mace," Nick tried to link his arm through Macey's, but she caught his hand and twisted his wrist upward.

"Don't touch me, Cross," Nick waved both hands in the air innocently.

"This is gonna be fun," I grinned.

Zach looked at me quizzically. "That doesn't seem like sarcasm,"

"It isn't. I love CoveOps,"

"Of course you do. I love it, so you do too," I rolled my eyes. It was sadly true. We were eerily alike.

"Don't tell Mr. Solomon. He'll get a big head," I whispered with a smile.

"I know you love my class, Cammie," Mr. Solomon said from behind us."And no, Zach, it's not because of you. It's because she's so goode at it," I grinned and Zach huffed indignantly at Mr. Solomon's use of his word. There was a warm feeling in my toes. The odds of Mr. Solomon complimenting you were less than the odds of winning a million dollars in the lottery. I was happy Zach's anger was gone, for now at least.

"So, Cammie. Did you come here often?" Zach's voice interrupted my mental celebration. I looked at the town square, with its neatly trimmed bushes and yellow streetlamps. The gazebo was still there, along with the movie theater and Abrams and Son pharmacy across the street. Everything looked the same, but I had changed so much since I had last been here. I realized Zach was still waiting for my response.

"Uh, yeah," I forced my voice to remain steady, "but the deputy of the CIA forced me to stop," Zach raised one eyebrow. Wow, that was hot. _Focus, Cammie! Now is no time for the cliché flashbacks and Zach's hotness. Wait, Zach's my best friend! I shouldn't think that. Oh right, mission. _I didn't know if I should be concerned of my mental rambling.

Mr. Solomon couldn't have picked a harder setting for a brush pass. Actually, knowing him, he could've. I shudder at what connections and capabilities that man has. There was little pedestrian traffic at this time of day, which was important in brush passing. Also, it was freezing today so I had to choose between wearing gloves (thereby limiting my hand movements) or getting frostbite. Mr. Solomon had complimented me and I didn't want to make him regret it. I slid off my gloves regretfully. Zach saw this and took my hand. Suddenly, it wasn't cold anymore.

**AN: Yeah sorry, I had to stop somewhere. I didn't want to cut Josh short. So, did you like it? I took some segments out of the book. I just really like that scene. Josh up next! **

**Oh yeah, I'm going to draw (or attempt to draw) a cover for this story via Image manager. In your review, please tell me what you imagine Cammie and Zach look like (i.e. hair color, hair length, facial expression, features..etc.). Or tell me what celebrity you think they look like. It would be extremely helpful.**

**Love always, **

**Anh**


	15. Chapter 15: Forgotten Quarter

**AN: I'm sooo sorry readers! I really wanted to update sooner, but life and high school got in the way. My classes are really hard this year so I've been really busy with homework. Here's the next chapter. Be warned, it isn't as funny or fluffy as the other ones. And it's definitely not my favorite so far. 1. I've never had a boyfriend so I don't know what Cammie would feel seeing her ex. 2. I'm still trying to get back in the groove of writing. Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Forgotten Quarter**

**Zach POV**

Everything was going perfectly. Cammie and I were holding hands and strolling down the sidewalk (while meticulously observing our surroundings of course). But then life decided it wanted to crash our party.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie is that you?" Cammie froze and her face screamed "oh shit!" "It is! How are you?" A petite blonde girl dressed entirely in light pink bounded up to us. Even her socks were pink. By her perkiness, I guessed that this was DeeDee, Josh's friend. DeeDee gave a still shell-shocked Cammie a bear hug. Cammie finally snapped out of her daze and hugged her back.

"Hi DeeDee. I'm doing great,"

"Cammie?" A male voice asked. Aw damn. If it isn't my mortal enemy. No wait, my mortal enemy is my mother. Yeah, I've got problems.

"Hi Josh," my girl winced. I wished I had had some time to prepare for this meeting. Maybe pack some brass knuckles or something. Cammie's ex walked up next to DeeDee, looking extremely uncomfortable. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed the way Josh and DeeDee's hands were inching towards each other.

They shared a not-so-subtle glance, like they were asking each other, "Do you think she can tell?" By Cammie's stiff posture and pasted on smile, the answer was clearly yes. Josh finally saw our entwined hands. I was definitely not going to let Josh off easy after he broke Cammie's heart.

"Nice to miss you, Jimmy," I ignored Cammie's glare and Herculean grip on my hand. "I'm Zach, Cammie's.."

"Boyfriend!" she blurted. What?! I had dreamed of her calling me that a hundred times, but never like this. It was too bad she didn't mean it. Josh looked dumbstruck. What, he didn't think Cammie could find a boyfriend this soon? Well, technically, she didn't by she definitely could if she wanted to . Cammie looked at me ruefully and I smirked. While we were in this situation, I might as well take full advantage of it. Without warning, I leaned down and kissed her.

**Cammie POV**

It's not good for spies' brains to be blank. Our mind is out most important weapon. Well, it's neck-and-neck with Bex. But here I was, the famous Chameleon, totally blanking out. The only thing I could register was, "Oh my god this feels amazing," So I did what any highly trained operative would do-I kissed him back. Somehow my free hand ended up in Zach's silky hair...in the back of my mind, there was a voice telling me I would eventually have to breathe, but it got distracted by how good he smelled. Unfortunately, Zach broke our kiss. Zach! I had totally forgotten I was kissing my best friend. I'm sure I was redder than a tomato. Zach looked adorable with his even messier-than-usual hair, pink cheeks, and slightly dazed expression. Did he enjoy our kiss as much I did?

"Ooh! You two are so cute together!" DeeDee squealed, bringing me out of my reverie. Zach and I fixed our expressions.

Josh looked like Macey watching a bad fashion show. The pain in his eyes was like a punch in the gut. "Well, you two hooked up pretty fast," he finally sneered. Wait, did he think I was some kind of slut or something? Zach started to move forward, but I squeezed his hand in warning.

"I could say the same to you. How long have you two been dating?" I asked coolly, the words tasting like acid on my tongue. Josh had the decency to look ashamed.

"Three weeks," DeeDee answered proudly, seemingly unable to sense the awkwardness.

"Congrats," I said quietly. I was genuinely happy for them though. No matter what had happened between Josh and I, he and DeeDee belonged together.

"Thanks! So Zach, what school do you go to?"

"Cammie's, at the moment,"

"I thought Gallagher was an all-girls school?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"Our schools are having an exchange. A mutual opportunity to meet new people," Zach stated, quoting my mom.

'So, you've only known each other for a few weeks?" he persisted. I wanted to yell that I had only met him a few times before we went on our first date.

"Actually, we've been best friends since we were born. She moved away though, and this is the first time we've seen each other face-to-face for years.

"How romantic!" DeeDee swooned. J osh just muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, it is," I smiled at Cammie who grinned right back. Josh cleared his throat and I remembered our mission. "So it was really great meeting you guys. DeeDee, Jimmy. Let's go Cammie. We have to head back soon,"

"Wait!" DeeDee cried. She fished something out of her tote and handed it to me. It was a flier for a school dance. "I'm on the organizing committee of the spring fling at my school. I was hoping you two could come. The whole town's coming and it's going to be a lot of fun," DeeDee pouted in a way that made her look less like a duck and more like a sad puppy. I did feel really bad, but I would rather go through another interrogation session than go watch my ex slow dancing with his new girlfriend.

"That sounds nice. I have to ask my mom though. Gallagher is really strict about out of school excursions,"

"Okay! Call me when if you can come so I can get you guest passes. Actually, call Josh. You have his number right?" I nodded. The first thing I was going to do when I got home was delete Josh's number. "All right, then! We'll see you two later. Nice meeting you Zach,"

"Bye Cammie," Josh said deliberately ignoring Zach. I walked away from them sighing. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that DeeDee was resting her head on Josh's shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. I hope their relationship works out, I thought. No one deserved to go through what I did.

When I got back to the truck, the girls were looking at me with...pity? "I'm so sorry Cammie," Bex whispered. Macey came up and hugged me. "You needed to see him eventually, but it shouldn't have happened like this,"

"What do you mean?"

"Cammie, you were on Comns," Bex whispered. Oh my god. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. I glanced at my CoveOps teacher for confirmation and he just nodded sadly. For once, Joe Solomon looked like he had nothing to say. I walked up to him slowly and gave him a hug, which I hadn't done since I was six.

Mr. Solomon patted my back. When I let go, he turned to Zach. "Thank you, Zach," he said.

Zach just nodded, "It was the least I could do,"

"And nice brush pass," Mr. Solomon added. For the first time, I felt the weight of the forgotten quarter in my hand.

**AN: How was it? I apologize if there are any errors; my iPad's autocorrect is a pain in the neck. Please review so I can see if anyone is still reading this :) I'm working on the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up by next weekend. **


	16. Chapter 16: Lovesick is a Kind of Sick

**AN: I keep apologizing here and I mean it. Sorrysorrysorrysorry. If there are any of you still reading, I was really busy with schoolwork and I was so stressed that writing really wasn't fun anymore. But I'm back now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Lots of juicy stuff ;) Happy fourth for all of you in the US**

_Last time:_

_ When I got back to the truck, the girls were looking at me with...pity? "I'm so sorry Cammie," Bex whispered. Macey came up and hugged me. "You needed to see him eventually, but it shouldn't have happened like this,"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Cammie, you were on Comns," Bex whispered. Oh my god. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. I glanced at my CoveOps teacher for confirmation and he just nodded sadly. For once, Joe Solomon looked like he had nothing to say. I walked up to him slowly and gave him a hug, which I hadn't done since I was six. _

_ Mr. Solomon patted my back. When I let go, he turned to Zach. "Thank you, Zach," he said._

_ Zach just nodded, "It was the least I could do,"_

_ "And nice brush pass," Mr. Solomon added. For the first time, I felt the weight of the forgotten quarter in my hand. _

**Chapter 16: Lovesick is a kind of sick**

**Zach POV**

I stood in front of Cammie's door and sighed. There was no way the girls didn't know I was here; I had been knocking for five minutes.

"It's Zach. Open up,"

"Cammie's unavailable right now," came McHenry's smooth reply.

"You mean she's moping over Josh,"

"..." I cussed at him under my breath.

"Come on, I'm her best friend! I'm supposed to be with her in sickness and in health. And lovesick is a kind of sick,"

"That's marriage, idiot," Like I didn't know that. "Not that you two aren't going to get there eventually, " Bex not-so-quietly mumbled. "No, Cammie, I didn't say anything," Right, like that would fool her.

"All right," I sighed, "let me try this again. Bex, Macey, Liz, please let me in. I brought hot chocolate chip cookies. Actually, the longer I stand her, the more they're cooling..."

The door opened. "Hey, Zach! Welcome," Bex rushed forward and took the huge plate of cookies off my hands.

"Traitors! Both of you!" Cammie yelled, though her voice was muffled from having her head her pillow.

"Hey beautiful," I sat down on the bed next to her. I patted her head like I used to do when we were little kids.

"Hey," Cammie raised her head and I had to admit she looked like a mess. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose was read. Her normally straight and glossy hair was limp and tangled. Worst of all was the pain in her eyes. I had never wanted to hit Josh more than I did right now.

"You look awful," I joked and she glared at me. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know he was really special to you,"

"That's not even it," Cammie sighed, "I just hate that I'm being so weak! Look at me! What kind of spy lays in bed all depressed after simply seeing her ex again?"

Even though her pain really cut me, I had to ask, "Sooo he wasn't special to you?"

Cammie punched my arm. "I mean, your first is always going to be special," she saw my expression and quickly added, "not like that! Geez, the things you think of," I shrugged ruefully. "Anyways, I thought he was special, but breaking up didn't hurt as much as it could've,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Weren't you watching, Zach?" Of course, I had been looking at her the whole time. "I froze out there. What kind of spy goes blank just because she saw her ex? We're not allowed to get emotional about those tiny things,"

"Cammie, what are you talking about? You're a great spy,"

"You don't see many spies going through a whole box of Kleenex,"

"That's true. But don't forget, under the spy, you're also a hormon..." she raised her eyebrows, "...emotional teenage girl,"

"I guess. I'm just so scared my emotions are going to get in the way when it really matters."

"I know," I had always had nightmares that my feelings for Cammie would get in the way of my work or that I would be so emotional if she got kidnapped that I would fail to save her.

"Yeah right. I read your file. You've never had a forbidden relationship with a civillian before,"

"First of all, kudos for being able to hack into my file. Second, just because I've never had a relationship, doesn't mean I've never fallen in love with a civillian,"

**Cammie POV **

I'm sure my eyes were bugging out. Zach laughed. "Don't let your jaw hit the ground Cammie. You're not the only one,"

"B..how..wha?"

"Well, I met her a long long time ago, but I had to leave her to go to Blackthorne,"

"What's her name?"

"Right, like I'm going to tell you. You're just going to hack into her files," he went on before I could protest,"She was gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Stubborn as a mule,"

"Flattering description." I commented drily. "She must loove it when you compliment you,"

"Actually, I don't compliment her. She doesn't know that I love her." Zach looked incredibly sad for a moment and I felt a twinge in my heart.

"Well, she's an idiot who doesn't deserve you" I said, patting his head back. Zach had a strange look in his eyes...amusement? I was about to ask him what was wrong when the door burst open revealing Grant, Jonas, and Nick.

"Stop the self-deprication because the party has arrived!" Grant hollered. He even pulled out a noise-maker and one of those party whistles.

Bex crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you bring food?"

"No?"

"Then it's not a party." Oh Bex. Ever so sweet."

"Oh please, who do you think helped Zach make the cookies?" The boy in question suddenly found the floor very interesting. We all looked at him expectantly.

"Well..." He mumbled. "Hey! You didn't help at all! You just kept stealing the spoon when I wasn't looking and eating the batter!" I suddenly realized something.

"Wait a sec, did you use Grandma's family recipe?" He smirked and I instantly dove for the plate of cookies.

"Oh those were delicious," Grant groaned. He was rolling on the ground rubbing his stomach like a satisfied cat. I giggled as I conjured the image of him with ears, whiskers and a tail. I was unbelievably lucky to have friends who, even though we had just met, were working so hard to cheer me up. And of course, I was blessed to have Zach in my life (agian).

"So, boys" Macey began after wiping her mouth daintily, "Zach mentioned something very interesting a few minutes ago. Zach looked at her pleadingly but she ignored him. "He said he was once in love with a civillian girl. Know anything about that?" Nick quickly said, "We didn't know her. But Zach talked about her all the time" Zach looked relieved, while Macey seemed peeved. "What's wrong, Macey?"

"I thought I heard a fly. Bex, could you swat it for me?" Macey inclined her head in Nick's direction without actually looking at him. Nick huffed.

"For god's sake, Macey, stop being so immature and let me explain. " She whirled around and gave him the signature glare that had everyone wincing, except Nick.

"Oh, so now you want to talk? A year ago, I wanted you to explain after you just left me without any warning! Where were you then?!" I was shocked to see the normally unflappable and impeccable Macey McHenry with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry guys. I just can't.." she inhaled sharply, "Cammie I hope you feel better soon," she whispered before running out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Macey, wait!" Nick started to follow, but Bex held him back. "Let go! I have to talk to her,"

"It won't do any good. Macey hates being seen when she's emotional. Let her have some time to calm down." Bex replied.

"I know that, I know her. I just..." Nick groaned, running a hand through his hair. At this momment, Liz, who had been sitting quietly doing homework, closed her laptop, walked up to Nick, and calmy sucker-punched him in the chest. "What was that for?!" He cried.

"For whatever you did to hurt her," Liz replied calmy.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve it." I stood up to take my turn, but he motioned for me to stop. "I know I was wrong and that you guys are supposed to take Macey's word first, but just hear my side of the story,"

"Fine," we said in unison.

**AN: And there you have it! Didya like it? Well, if you don't shoot me a review, I'll never know. And as always, please tell me if you see any errors. Until next time,**

**Anh**


	17. Chapter 17: Instant Turn-Off

**AN: I'm back! Heh heh heh please don't kill me. I was really busy, but honestly, I wasn't really inspired to write and I was waiting until the next GG book came out. Except it's already out. I had no idea so I haven't read it yet—please don't spoil it for me! I also wanted to warn you guys that my story is probably going to get darker and more action-y. It's not jut going to be Zammie fluff/light angst anymore, partially because I want to include more Macey/Nick (any good couple names, anyone?) I know a lot of you guys like them and Nick has become one of my favorite characters. This chapter is the start of some more serious stuff, so sorry about the lack of humor. Also, don't be confused if you see some older chapters being reposted. I'm just doing some minor editing for continuity.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a very brief mention of underage drinking. With all due respect, if you can't handle that, you probably shouldn't continue reading because there's going to be worse later on in the story (it will still be rated T though.)**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 17: Instant Turn-Off**

"I wasn't raised the way most kids were. From the moment I was born, my father's expectations and ambitions had been thrust on me. My father, if you could even call him that, is the CEO of a large corporation, BiogemTechnologies, and he's been training me to take over from the moment I could talk. I remember him giving me a book on stock trends analysis for my sixth birthday," Nick chuckled bitterly. "He is also a politician, so I'm also expected to keep a good face for the media. That's all he cares about, money and prestige. My younger brother has avoided all of this pressure because my father has apparently chosen me to be his heir and the face of the family because I "have more potential." Don't get me wrong, my brother is smart and all, but he's more naïve and less ruthless and ambitious than I am. He's also really awkward around strangers. As a result, my father completely ignores him even though he gets great grades and volunteering medals and such. I, on the other hand, reacted to my father by rebelling. Flunked classes, robbery, vandalism, fights, I've done it all." It was hard to tell just looking at Nick, the picture of quiet grace with his aristocratic features and blue eyes. The only visible signs of Nick's past were the small, nearly invisible scars on his hands and the slight crookedness of his nose.

"That sounds just like Macey's story," Bex pointed out.

Nick paused, "Somewhat. She rebels to get attention, I rebelled because if my dad is going to try mold me into his sparkling heir and vote grabber, I'll try damn well to make sure he fails,"

Cammie's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. _Biogem, where have I heard that before. His dad is a politician. Politician. CEO. Cross._ Cammie went through the list of prominent American politicians in her head before widening her eyes. It couldn't be.

Bex noticed Cammie's preoccupation. "You look like you've just discovered the meaning of life. Want to share your epiphany with the class?"

It took all of Cammie's spy training to keep her voice steady. "One question, Nick," the boy raised his eyebrows expectantly, his mouth quirking in amusement, "Your brother, does his name happen to be Preston?" Nick leaned back in his seat.

"For a group of spies, that sure took you awhile," Everyone openly stared at him like they were finally seeing him in a new light. It was then that everything clicked, Nick's story, his familiar features, Macey's jab about his social station…

"Hello, my name is Nick f-ing Winters, it's nice to meet you,"

The room was silent as everyone tried—and failed—to absorb this bombshell.

"Please continue with your story," Cammie finally said.

"We continued this way for years, me trying my best to ruin my father's reputation, my father trying his best to cover up my tracks, until two years ago."

_I shielded my eyes from the June sun. It was ridiculous how my father's newest piece of arm candy, the lovely and airheaded Sharon, thought that the middle of summer was the only appropriate time to have a pool party when we live in Southern California. Well, vacation, not live. Other than the fact that her platinum blonde head was absolutely hollow on the inside, I didn't really have a problem with Sharon. I didn't bug her, she didn't bug me. Sometimes, I got the feeling that she actually liked me. Like today, when she begged my father to let me come to the party. Actually now that I think about it, her kindness was really not working in her favor today. I groaned and inched closer to the shade. My father, of course, had seized the opportunity to make an offhanded comment about how he would allow me to go an "event full of investors and other important figures" if I wasn't "determined "ruin my life and take my family's happiness down with me." Harsh, but admittedly true. After some cajoling, and by that, I mean they spent two hours in the master bedroom, I was allowed to attend the party as "Nicholas James, Preston's friend from school. Good luck with that, Preston and I looked incredibly alike. Not to mention my irritating resemblance to my father. I can't look in a mirror without grimacing. I don't think any of the guests were fooled, but they were the same type of people as my father, so they were probably a little understanding of someone pretending their delinquent son didn't exist. Since I was aware of the kind of guests that were going to be present, I hadn't accepted my father's gracious invitation. (I'd responded with some strong Italian terms that I'd learned the year before on a cruise.) But Preston had begged me to come and as much as I hated parties, pool or otherwise, I didn't want him to suffer alone. _

_I began to regret that decision as I saw a group of five girls approaching Preston. I watched for a bit longer in the hope that they were genuinely friendly people that wanted to partake in some intelligent conversation. Doubtful. Preston was a magnet for girls. He was fairly handsome (obviously, since he's related to me) and any remaining faults were overshadowed by his father's candidacy._

_I didn't make a move until two of the girls started giggling and playing with his tie (yes, he had been forced to wear a tie at a pool party) and one started arching her back and tossing her hair. I approached Preston who was desperately looking around for a diversion. As bad as his people skills were, they exponentially worse if the people he was talking to happened to be attractive girls his age. Preston gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw me and waved. _

"_Preston, your father wants to talk with you," I said. The girls turned and their reactions were comical. They openly oogled me. Two latched onto my arms, one ran her hands up her body slowly, and two girls critically scanned Preston and I from head to toe before turning back to Preston. It's not that I didn't enjoy the show—I was a teenage boy—but I didn't want to spend more time in these girls' company than I had to. They didn't seem like they could be very engaging conversationalists. And as for the other type of "company" they were offering? Well, it seemed kind of rude to ruin Sharon's efforts to allow me by sleeping with father's investors' and friends' daughters and making him angry at her. Plus, Preston was looking at me with such hope in his big brown eyes. "Sorry girls, he wants me there too. It was nice to meet you," There were pouts and exaggerated groans all around as I led my brother away. _

"_Thanks," he mumbled not-so-subtly. I nodded. We walked towards father so that we could shake off the girls' suspicions. But when he saw us, he actually waved us over. Actually, he waved Preston over and turned a piercing gaze to me. I groaned internally but followed anyways. _

"_Jimmy, you remember Preston," Preston shook his hand. Fortunately, here was someone he was familiar with. Preston had spent a lot of time at press events with the McHenrys in preparation with the campaign and Senator James "Jimmy" Winters and his wife, Cynthia were some of the few people he could act normally around. _

"_Nice to see you again, sir," I glanced at the Senator. Now that I wasn't looking at him from a television screen, I could see the deep wrinkles around his eyes and the tiredness in his face. Campaigning will do that to you. He noticed me and politely smiled._

"_And who is this young man?" My father introduced me as Nicholas Fitzgerald, Preston's friend from school as if I couldn't talk. He explained that I was staying with them for the summer while my parents vacationed in Bora Bora. "It's astonishing, you two look so alike. The same nose and eyes," Senator Winters mused. _

"_They are distant cousins," my dad quickly explained. The senator looked doubtful, but seemed to accept the explanation. My father turned to me, "Nick, I thought you said you were going to stay by the house. You don't want to overtax yourself and make your infection worse. Don't worry Jimmy, it's not contagious anymore. He's just recovering," No one's overtaxing people but you, father. However, I understood the warning and said my goodbyes, internally scoffing. Like an infection would keep me from going outside. _

_Senator McHenry craned his neck and said, "Just a second, son. I want to introduce you to my daughter. I expect you'll accompany Preston to more events like this, so you are bound to meet her eventually," The use of "accompany" made it sound like I was Preston's date or something. Cynthia and Macey McHenry strolled towards us. I glanced at Macey out of my peripheral vision. Sure she was attractive, even moreso than she was onscreen, but her upturned nose was an instant turn-off. Her black her was cut in a sleek asymmetrical hairstyle, which made her instantly stand out in the sea of dyed pincurls and straightened locks. Big Jackie O—how appropriate-sunglasses framed her pale face. She wore a ivory dress that was loose fitting but somehow highlighted her fitness. I ignored her beauty—easy when I thought about her probable personality—and introduced myself._

"_It's not like I need an introduction, but I'm Macey McHenry," Cynthia Winters introduced herself afterwards and I excused myself. I had had enough of this party. Preston was just going to have to manage by himself for the next hour. _

_I was sprawled out on the couch watching Sherlock when I heard someone say, "Good choice," Macey McHenry walked around the sofa and sat in the loveseat next to me without needing an invitation. I nodded, my eyes not straying from the screen. "It's the bottle on the right,"_

"_What?" _

"_Look at his carefully at his face right…now," I started. I never would've noticed that revealing detail if she hadn't noticed it._

"_You're surprisingly smart," Macey glared. Wow, I had said that out loud, hadn't I? She turned towards me, face cold as ice. I was startled by how different she looked from her TV appearances. _

"_You met me two hours ago. Don't pretend like you know me, Nicholas," I snorted. Preaching to the choir. I shrugged and returned my attention to the screen, all the while pondering her comment. I guess I didn't know her. But did I want to? I examined her face, the ice blue eyes, diamond nose stud, and the eyebrow that rose challengingly when Macey realized I was looking at her._

"_Hey, do you want a beer or something?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask."_

**AN: And there it is! Were you guys expecting that? Also, who saw the subtle Parent Trap reference? As for the Sherlock reference, this is something my friend pointed out to me. If you are rewatching "A Study in Pink" or even watching it for the first time (highly recommend it), take a careful look at the man's eyes during the scene (you'll know which one I'm talking about) when he's talking about his motives. Message me if you really want me to tell you. Sorry I made it so vague; I didn't want to give anything away for people that haven't watched the show. If you're confused, all you have to know is that this scene shows that Macey is surprisingly perceptive. Don't worry, there's going to be more of Nick's story. I've already written the next chapter and I'll post it next week. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Anh**


	18. Chapter 18: Loving Son, Nick Winters

**AN: Since there was a big updating gap between chapters 15 and 16, here's a recap of the story so far: Zach, Cammie, Liz, and Bex were close friends as kids, with Cammie and Zach being best friends. Zach and his mother move when Zach is 8. For years, Zach thinks Cammie is a civilian because that's what his mother and Mr. Solomon, his godfather and mentor, told him so he doesn't contact her in an effort to keep her safe. They meet in a CovOps mission in which Zach and Grant are supposed to tail Bex, Macey, Liz, and Cammie. Cammie and Zach find out the other person is a spy and Cammie reveals that the Blackthorne Boys are coming to Gallagher. That night, Cammie's mom shows Zach footage of the girls interrogating Cammie, in which it is revealed that Cammie thinks Zach is hot, but isn't ready to get into a relationship because of Josh. At Gallagher, the girls go crazy over the Blackthorne Boys, excepting Cammie, who is still in denial, and Macey, who is mysteriously antagonistic to Nick Cross, Zach's roomate. The girls and boys go into town for a CovOps mission where they run into Josh and his new girlfriend, DeeDee. Cammie freezes up, Zach kisses her, Cammie enjoys it, and Cammie gets mad at herself for losing her cool in the field. In other news, it's revealed that Nick didn't know that Macey is a spy and that they had met last summer at a pool party at his father's vacation home. And, oh yeah, he just happens to be Senator Winters' oldest son.**

**Wow that was long. On with the story!**

**Chapter 18: Loving son, Nick Winters**

"I can't believe your parents don't notice a silver Porsche backing out of their garage. You might need to get a new security guard," Macey didn't respond, concentrating on quickly climbing through my open window. "You've done this before," She closed it quietly and raised her eyebrow at me. That seemed to be her trademark.

"Like you haven't?" I chuckled, offering her a beer that she took. "Nah, Emmett is fine. He knows that I sneak out, but he doesn't tell. I think it's his little way of getting back at my dad for his shitty dental plan. Besides, I don't think my dad notices when his daughter is gone, nevermind her car. Well, he doesn't notice and doesn't care as long as my face isn't pasted on tabloid covers. What about you?"

"My dad doesn't trust me enough to leave me alone. I just found out he had bribed two of my "best friends" and three of my teachers to keep an eye on me at my last school," Macey whistled.

"Unfortunately, they didn't manage to stop me from spray painting those cars. Although it's hard to do anything from the inside of a locked janitor's closet,"

Macey snorted silently, a very un-America's princess sound that made me grin. "What'd you write?"

"Uh…" I couldn't exactly tell her that I had written 'Senator Samuel Winters is a fucking douchebag. Sincerely, his loving son, Nick Winters' because she still thought I was just Preston's friend from school.

"What? Scared of damaging my innocence or something?" I scoffed. She seemed like she was just as "innocent" as I was. "Then what is it? It couldn't have been too embarrassing or else you wouldn't have sprayed it on a freaking car," I simply told her that I had written some "unkind statements" about my father. "I bet daddy Winters wasn't too happy about that," she calmly responded. "What? It's clear as day," she said, "Your facial structure almost the same as your father's and you have the same eyes, I could tell the moment I saw you. Secondly, I've known Senator Winters for a while and he's not the type to house a delinquent teenager. Actually, he wouldn't have let Preston associate with you in the first place," she calmly pointed out. I was still in shock but I was grateful I wouldn't figure out a way to drop the bombshell.

All I managed to say was, "Delinquent?"

"From me, that's a compliment," I didn't doubt it.

"I have to say, that was pretty impressive, Mr. Holmes,"

She examined her nails, "I think I'm more of an Irene Adler," I gulped at the images that evoked.

"Enough with that tangent. Will you tell me what you wrote now?" I did and she grinned. "I can't believe you fit that onto a single car."

"Did I say car? I meant cars. As in a whole row of them," There was that strangely adorable laugh again. Macey would probably kill me if she knew I described her as "adorable."

"How'd he react?"

"You assume he already knows," Macey gave me an appreciative glance and raised her bottle. We sat in comfortable silence, sipping on my dad's beer.

"We're shitty kids aren't we?" Macey quietly said. She sounded guilty.

"We wouldn't be if we didn't have shitty parents," Macey just shrugged and I thought about the differences between our situations. We both had the public eye turned towards us and the weight of our parents' expectations thrust on our shoulders, but Macey's parents actually seemed like decent, albeit a bit neglectful, people.

"Your dad must be happy about how Preston turned out,"

"Well I'm not. He's actually more concerning than I am. I'm reckless, but I always know what I'm doing. All those times I was caught with drugs and alcohol were on purpose. When I get in trouble, I just do it to ruin my father's reputation. Preston is completely controlled by my father. He would probably jump off a bridge if it made my father happy," A shadow crossed over Macey's face, "And he's so naïve and trusting, which is, as you know, dangerous for people in our position. He still thinks my father is a good person, for god's sake,"

"Why don't you tell him the truth?" I took another big gulp of beer. This conversation was getting unexpectedly personal. For some reason, I'd told Macey McHenry more in ten minutes than I've ever told anyone else in my life.

"Preston's life is centered around my father. It would break his heart. I will tell him, just, when he's older,"

Macey looked unconvinced, but just said, "You guys seem really close. I wish I had a sibling to talk about these things with. Someone to protect me or to be irrationally protective of,"

In that moment, looking at Macey's wistful face, I decided I was going to be that person.

**AN: Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and/or added me to their alerts/favorites.**

**And thanks to Sunniva Steiner and Kelsey, my two guest reviewers that I was not able to reply to.**

**Team Zammie: Thanks for your input. I don't really like reusing old ideas and scenes from the book, but I thought they were necessary for the setup of my story. I definitely have some original plot points coming up so that's something to look forward to. **

**I have lost my writing lead, which means I don't have a finished chapter yet. I'll try my best to finish the next chapter in a week. As always, please review!**

**Love, **

**Anh**


	19. Chapter 19: America's Sweetheart

**Chapter 19: America's Sweetheart**

It took only three days before Macey discovered that she was bored of my room.

"I can't handle it anymore," she said, pacing in silent circles on the carpet floor.

"Tired of me already?"

"Please, I was sick of you the moment I met you. But seriously, we should go somewhere," There was an intriguing idea. I hadn't really left the house for the entire summer. There hadn't been anything stopping me from walking around outside at night, but before I had met Macey, there had been no reason to. "I want to go to somewhere with actual people," I motioned to myself with mock offense and she rolled her eyes, another signature Macey-ism, "but we can't go anywhere too crowded. I really don't want to run into the press,"

I ran through all of the city's entertainments. "Hmm. How about the movie theater? Not too empty, but dark enough so that Macey McHenry's beautiful face won't be seen by the adoring public and paparazzi," Macey agreed with my idea.

As we were climbing out the window, she turned back to me, "You think I'm beautiful?"

I wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer.

"This is nice," Macey said, scooping a big spoonful of Dippin' Dots from the cup I had bought for her. The street was nearly empty as we walked towards the theater. We were going to catch the midnight showing of a new Tom Cruise spy movie that Preston had highly recommended. Most of the stores were closed so the only light came from yellow streetlamps. Macey was talking to me about the Dior's spring line, but I noticed she was scanning her surroundings all the while. She must've been nervous of being in a somewhat shady part of time at night. There was no one around except a middle aged man leaning against a wall talking on his cell phone and a street sweeper that was clearing litter and abandoned newspapers from the sidewalk. When he saw me looking at him, he tipped his cap to me. I felt Macey tense next to me.

"Walking around an abandoned part of town at 11 isn't a part of your job description?" She smiled, but it seemed a bit forced. I must have been imagining it because a second afterwards, she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey, can we go into that store?"

"Which store?" I didn't see any open ones. Macey didn't answer. Instead, she just dragged me down the block, into an alley, across the street, and down two more blocks with surprising strength. "Where are we going?"

"..It's a surprise," she chirped, pulling me along not-so-gently. We finally stopped in front of a storefront. I don't know how she had seen it from where we had originally been standing. Maybe she just had some fashionista spidey-sense about these kinds of things. For some reason, she thought that was a good place to pull out her compact mirror thingy and check on her makeup. I wasn't even aware that she had been wearing makeup. I had seen her without it and she had looked equally flawless…ahem.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go in!" I shrugged. We did have a little time to kill before the movie.

It was one of those small town boutiques that sold locally designed clothing at outrageous prices as well as other handmade knickknacks. Macey pulled her newsboy cap lower over her head as we entered.

"Hello dears, are you looking for something in particular?" The old woman at the counter said, blue eyes twinkling.

"We're just browsing, thanks," Macey said before turning away and walking deeper into the shop. I just waited for her near the counter.

"You have a very pretty girlfriend, young man," Wait, was she talking to me? I looked over at the woman, who winked.

"What, her? She's not, no, us? We, no," I stammered. Really, Nick? How difficult was it to say "Oh, she's not my girlfriend" The old lady leaned over the counter and peered up at me. Even though she was a good 5 inches shorter than me and as old as my grandmother, I felt like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which was crazy because I had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed of.

"Why not? You obviously like the girl or else you wouldn't have let you drag her in here," I think the lady was underestimating Macey's upper-body strength.

"Your store is nice," I protested feebly. The woman humphed and put her hands on her hips.

"Not to teenage boys it isn't," I couldn't refute that, "So what's stopping you?"

"She…our parents.."

"If Romeo and Juliet could do it, so can you," was that really the best example? "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Mutual suicide?" It was how Romeo and Juliet ended, after all.

"Are you sassing me, young man?" How was a tiny old lady so frightening? "Good. Now, I want you to take your friend," the word was heaped with sarcasm, "somewhere nice and ask her to be your girlfriend," The way she said it made it sound like the most simple thing in the world. "Hmm, just wait here a moment," I don't think I dared to leave. The old woman turned around and a door that was situated behind the counter and slowly shuffled inside. I could hear her humming quietly as she retrieved something from what—I think—was the back room of the store. "Here," she handed me a tissue wrapped package when she returned. "A gift,"

"Oh, no. I can't possibly take this," I tried to hand it back to her, but she brushed my hand away.

"Who said it was for you? Give it to the girl. Think of it as a good luck charm…what are you doing?" she cried shaking her head, making her grey curls wobble, "Don't open it now!" I taped the tissue paper closed again, "She'll see it! Give it to her when she agrees to be your girlfriend" For a stranger, she seemed very sure that we would become a couple. "And have a little confidence in yourself. Just because she's America's sweetheart and famous and all doesn't mean she's too good for you," My jaw dropped. Macey walked up to us then, holding a set of Captain America trading cards and some Japanese style hair pins. I surreptitiously tucked the little package in the back pocket of my jeans, pulling the hem of my hoodie over it so that the bulge was hidden.

"Just these," She placed the items on the counter, head still lowered.

"Don't bother. She recognized you," I told her, still in shock at how normally the woman had reacted to seeing Macey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. McHenry. I'm Margaret Rogers," the woman said, holding out a wizened hand. Macey shook it, smiling. "Why, you're even prettier in real life," Peggy's tone was not at all starstruck; she said this the way someone would say "the sky is blue." Macey thanked her. "You two have a nice night. And you," she turned to me, "remember what I told you," I nodded. I don't think I could forget it if I tried. I ignored Macey's bemused expression. We said our goodbyes and left the store with Margaret mumbling about how "this generation has no moxie" behind us.

"You looked like you enjoyed the movie," She nodded, smiling like she was remembering an inside joke. We had watched a Tom Cruise action movie that had received good reviews from Roger Ebert, Rotten Tomatoes, IMDB, and Preston Winters. It had been listed as action, thriller, and adventure, but apparently Macey thought it was a comedy because I had noticed her laughing quietly at random scenes that weren't funny to me at all.

"It was entertaining," Macey replied simply. She looked down at her feet and said quietly, "But it was a bad idea. I felt paranoid of someone recognizing me the whole time. I know it's stupid, but it happens when you're surrounded by press 24/7," I had assumed that Macey had been enjoying herself the whole time and felt bad for not noticing her discomfort.

"Don't even apologize. It's not your fault," she said right when I was opening my mouth to do exactly that. "Let's change the topic. What did you and that lady at the boutique talk about?" I had wondered how long she would wait before caving.

"She was just giving me some…life advice. You know how adults are," She seemed to accept my vague answer. I decided to satisfy my own curiosity. "Never knew you were a Marvel fan," I motioned towards the brown paper bag she was holding that contained the clips and trading cards.

"Oh, those are for Preston. I thought he would like them. Why are you looking at me like that?" I don't know, because you're sarcastic, intelligent, devastatingly beautiful, but also kind and thoughtful and the most complex human being I have ever met.

"Because you have some chocolate on your chin," She blushed and rubbed it quickly.

Five minutes later, she paused in her tracks. "Wait a second, I haven't eaten any chocolate today,"

**AN: Initially, I had no idea the Macey/Nick arc was going to be this long. I'm planning for there to be a couple more chapters of backstory. I apologize to all of you that want me to get back to the original storyline and Zammie, but I feel like I can't do a good job of explaining Macey and Nick's relationship unless I'm really detailed. However, most of you seem to like them, so that's good. Did you guys catch the Avengers allusion and the Captain America allusion (I'm not talking about the trading cards) in this chapter?**

**As always, thanks to all of my reviewers. Thanks to my guest reviewers, Kayla, Team Zammie, and Tiana.**

**To Tiana, who asked if my story was going to be faithful to the books: So sorry I wasn't able to address your review earlier. Although I have reused some scenes and characters from the books, this is going to be my own plot line (although I'm planning to crossover quite a lot with another famous book series. I'll let you guys guess what series it is). **

**I hope you keep following this story. Update to follow soon.**

**Love, Anh**


End file.
